


Scars and All

by Lolanae



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Anxiety, Body Image, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolanae/pseuds/Lolanae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras helps Grantaire get ready in more ways than just fixing his tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars and All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prouvairecateur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairecateur/gifts).



> This is a prompt from antonzetterholrn on tumblr to show E/R dressing each other. It also got side derailed by the discussion of Grantaire's looks. This is a quote from Doctor Who that always makes me think of Grantaire.
> 
> "You know when sometimes you meet someone so beautiful — and then you actually talk to them and five minutes later they’re as dull as a brick; but then there’s other people. And you meet them and you think, “Not bad, they’re okay," and when you get to know them … their face just, sort of, becomes them, like their personality’s written all over it, and they just — they turn into something so beautiful. Rory’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever met."
> 
> Hope you enjoy this. Come say hi to me on [](http://lolanae.tumblr.com>tumblr</a>.)

“Dammit!” Grantaire yells.

Enjolras walks back into the bedroom to find Grantaire pacing in front of the mirror. His hunter green dress shirt is still untucked. The maroon tie he had been trying to put on is on the floor. Enjolras picks it up and moves to intercept the panicking artist.

“Hey, look at me.” Enjolras’ voice is gentle as he reaches out a hand for Grantaire.

“I can’t do this, Enjolras.” Grantaire is looking at the floor, but he takes the offer to hold Enjolras’ hand.

“I’ll be there with you. It’s part of your final portfolio grade, and I won’t leave your side all night.” 

Enjolras moved his hand, lightly squeezing Grantaire’s wrist, which caused Grantaire to look up. 

“I can’t stop shaking, Enjolras. I feel like I’m choking in this shirt, and that tie is evil.” Grantaire’s voice comes out faster than his usual speech.

Enjolras takes both of Grantaire’s wrists in his hand and squeezes them as tightly as he can. Grantaire closes his eyes and leans his head against Enjolras’ shoulder. “Right now, let’s focus on breathing, okay?”

Grantaire whispers, “Okay.”

Enjolras maintains the pressure on Grantaire’s wrist. It is a coping mechanism for Grantaire that Enjolras has learned to help him with when he starts to panic. “Listen to me.”

“I am.” Grantaire’s whisper is barely audible.

“First, don’t stress about the tie. I can tie it for you, and I will not make it tight.”

“I wish I didn’t have to wear that thing.”

“And the second you are done presenting your portfolio, we can burn the offending tie if you’d like.”

That makes Grantaire laugh a little.

“It’s your tie though.” He looks up at Enjolras.

“So? If it’ll help you feel better, we shall burn it at the stake.” Enjolras smiles.

“We’ll see how much it aggravates me between now and then.”

Grantaire’s breathing is a more normal pace, so Enjolras releases his wrists. He cups Grantaire’s face in his hands and places a tender kiss on his love’s lips. That gets a smile out of Grantaire.

Enjolras begins to work on tying the tie as loose as he possibly can and have it still look correct. 

“This shit looks so much better on you than me.” Grantaire grumbles.

“You look handsome, R.” Enjolras walks behind Grantaire to see how the tie looks in the mirror.

“No, I don’t. Marble looks good in suits and ties. I’m not marble like you.”

Enjolras puts his hands on Grantaire’s shoulders and looks into his eyes in the mirror. He reaches one hand around, lightly running it down the bridge of Grantaire’s - broken more times than they can remember - nose. “If you didn’t have this nose, you wouldn’t be you.”

His fingers run over Grantaire’s lips, “If you didn’t have the crooked smile, you wouldn’t be you.”

Enjolras’ other hand touches a birthmark on Grantaire’s neck, “If you didn’t have this birthmark, you wouldn’t be you.”

The fingers move from the birthmark to a scar about Grantaire’s left eye, “If you didn’t have this scar, you wouldn’t be you.”

Enjolras feels Grantaire shaking, so he wraps his arms around him tightly. Grantaire squeezes Enjolras’ fingers and looks at the two of them in the mirror.

“I fell in love with who you are, Grantaire. You are beautiful to me, and you always will be. My cynic with a heart of gold when it comes to helping his friends. The ever present challenge to keep me on my toes when my ideas get to big for my head –“

“So are you saying I’m right sometimes about that?” Grantaire smirks.

“I plead the fifth.” He chuckles and turns Grantaire to face him. “You are beautiful and handsome to me, and I wouldn’t have you any other way. I’ll take the scars, the bad days, the good days, the paint stains, everything. All of that – good and bad – make you who you are, and I love who you are, Grantaire.”

The tears Grantaire has been fighting to hold back roll down his cheeks. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve the world, R.” Enjolras wipes the tears away with a swipe of his thumb.

Grantaire leaned his forehead against Enjolras’. “I can do this, right?”

“Yes, you can.”

“Can we go to dinner after I get done? No way can I eat before this damn thing.”

“Anywhere you want.” Enjolras kisses Grantaire’s cheek. “Finish getting ready, or we’ll be late.”

Enjolras turns to head back to the bathroom to get ready himself, when Grantaire stops him, “Did you really mean everything you said?”

“Every word and even more that I don’t know how to articulate, Grantaire.”

“I love you, Enjolras.” He bites his lip and fidgets with the tie. “Thank you.”

“I love you, too, and always will.”


End file.
